The long term goals of this research is to learn the biochemical processes of androgen actions in accessory genital organs such as prostates and to provide the molecular basis for the clinical manipulation of the actions of steroid hormones. In the next few years, our effort will be focused on (a) the studies of the mechanism by which androgen affects the post-transcriptional processes involved in macromolecular synthesis, (b) characterization and isolation of the specific polyamine binding protein, (c) elucidation of the regulatory process involving the interaction of the androgen-receptor complex with the nuclear chromatin, and (d) the relationship between the chemical structures of androgens and their receptor binding capability as well as their hormonal actions.